Human Raptor III Island Escape
by DragonBreeder123
Summary: The humans were finally able to contact a rescue team to come get them. But things get really bad with Scareyes closing in on both them and Takeshi Pack. Because of that, Takeshi has started to show more aggressive, the pack is forced to move out of there home, and Takeshi finds out that Matthew wants to take both him and Alkane home.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As Takeshi ran through the dense forest, he could see the great forest going up in flames, along with his fellow pack members, lying there motionless. In his trance, Takeshi could barely see this Raptor coming out of nowhere, and in response, defended himself from the attacker. The problem was that this Raptor was stronger, faster, and knew every move he could even think of doing.

"Did you think your pack could stand up to mine?" said the scared Raptor as he knocked Takeshi to the ground.

Takeshi couldn't help but squeal in pain, and as soon as he got up. He witnesses in horror, watching his mate being torn to shreds, his cousin plus his friends being eaten by scavengers. Takeshi tried to get up but soon felt someone pounced on his back. This time it was Silvereyes, having Takeshi figure out that scared Raptor was Scareyes himself. Silvereyes got off of him and just laughed it up a bit.

"How pathetic," taunted Silvereyes, "you should've killed me when you had the chance."

"Like you did to me." said another Raptor.

Takeshi couldn't believe what he was seeing, and just before he could even react. All three of them attack him all at once.

"WAKE UP!" shouted a voice. But Takeshi didn't respond until the voice called again, "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

He opens his eyes and stands up very fast. He was searching for his surroundings, only to realize that it was all a dream. But to Takeshi, this was more than a dream; it was a horrifying nightmare.

Takeshi took a deep breath to calm down and says, "I'm sorry, Alkane, for waking you up."

In response, Alkane got up and rubbed her head unto his for comfort. Usually, that works no matter what Takeshi is feeling. But ever since his conflict with Silvereyes, Takeshi hasn't had a good night's sleep for the next few days. Even though she did help get Phantom out of Scareyes pack. Deep down, Takeshi couldn't help but feel like this was a trap for this so-called Scareyes to find them.

"I...I dreamed...that..." Takeshi paused for a moment, whether or not to tell Alkane what he's been dreaming about the last few nights. But now seeing her close to laying, he refused to finish.

"That what?" asked Alkane with worry.

Takeshi quickly answered, "Nevermind it's...it's nothing; after all, it's just a dream, right?"

"Right." answered Alkane before asking, "Are you sure, cause if it's been bothering you that much and I should know, then I think it'll be better if you tell me."

Takeshi wanted to answer, but how can he. It's not like he could say, "Yeah, I dreamed about Scareyes pack attacking ours and kills all of us."

But he knew she was right; however, he refused to tell her.

But to not worry her, he quickly says, "Don't worry, it's just a dream, and there's a difference between dreams and reality."

Alkane knew something was bothering him, but she decides to let it go and answers with a calm, "Ok, if you say so. Just do my a favor and not scream in your sleep. The more you do that, the more worried I get."

Alkane soon adjusted herself into a more comfortable position.

Takeshi soon lay down next to her and whispered, "Night Little Flower."

"Night Takeshi," responded Alkane quietly as the two go to sleep.

As the sun rose from the sky, all three humans were already awake before the raptors, for different reasons, that is. Daniels is finishing up with the radio, all he needs is one last tune-up, and its good to go. James had just left to check on Phantom, to make sure he was in good health. Corse Phantom goes typically to him at there base to save James the trip, but at the same time, James had told him not to push himself do to how much shit he'd been through the last few months. Matthew, on the other hand, was starting to get worried about Carlos. He could understand the conflict between him and Silvereyes, but Carlos had been getting aggressive ever since then. More towards Matthew and especially towards Silvereyes. It was terrifying, and all he wants Carlos to do is to chill out. But that was the last thing he wants to say to Carlos.

After waiting for James to return for an hour to produce, Matthew decides to head inside to see how things were going with Daniels. Along with seeing how close he was to finishing the radio. It's been almost three months since Matthew and what's left of his squad ended up stranded on the island of Isla Sorna as much as Matthew would love to stay on the island with Carlos' pack. He can't due to him wanting to go home to his family. For sure, they miss him very much. And while it is a nice place, he prefers to live where there is a very low to no chance of getting eaten. And Matthews' sure that Carlos would agree with him.

But then an idea came to his mind. What if he could bring Carlos pack home with him. Matthew lived near a forest, and it's full of deer to hunt, so that it would be the perfect spot for them. And with that spot in mind, Carlos could be a little less aggressive. It would be a perfect idea.

So in a flash, he gathered all his things, including a taser that he'd found not too long ago, and placed it in his backpack. He had to make sure it wasn't on, and then put it in his bag.

"How close are you to finishing the radio?" asked Matthew as he heads towards the door.

"Just about," answered Daniels, "just adding a few notes here and a few wires here and..."

Daniels pauses for drama as he added the final wire and turns the knob. The radio was on for the first time.

Daniel was excited and shouted, "Presto, one working radio."

Wasting no time, Daniels tries to find a channel to contact for help.

"You did it!" Matthew shouted, "You son of a bitch, you did it. I know you could do it!"

"I have my moments," said Daniels before hearing the door opening.

It was James back from checking on Phantom. And right next to him was Phantom himself. Matthew usually would be on edge, but as from what I heard from James. Where we're at was the best place for him to rest. And as soon as he lay down, James noticed both Matthew and Daniels at the table. Along with hearing the static noise coming from the radio.

"What did I miss?" asked James as he drops his staff to join them.

"Nothing much, nothing much other than Daniels fucking did it!" answered Matthew with excitement.

"Thank you, thank you, you know it was all thanks to you guys for all the support you did for us," said Daniels as he continues to try and get a channel working.

"Ok, let's focus on getting off this damn island and then celebrate," stated James.

Daniels just laughed a bit and responded, "You got that damn right. Dinosaurs are cool and all. However, I prefer to see them in a picture book, museum, movies, etc. That way, nobody gets eaten."

All three of us just laughed for a bit before I started heading out the door. That is until James shouted, "Where the hell are you going?"

"To tell C...I mean, Takeshi, the good news." was all I shouted before shutting the door.

James was a little confused by Matthews' sudden change of behavior. From a serious Sargent who was very dedicated and severe things very serious. But ever since they quote on quote joined Takeshis' pack. He's been hanging out with Takeshi a lot, not that James and Daniels had a problem with him being with Takeshi. But they have a feeling that the two of them are hiding something.

Meanwhile, Silvereye isn't really in the best of moods. Which to her old pack, this wasn't anything new. But this time, it's not because of her past. It's more because of much she messed up. There's a whole number of things she could list of all the bad things she has done. But nothing hurts her more than what she has done.

For many years, shes' been the most respected, feared (aside from her father), and most loyal member of The Black Stripes. All of that time, getting her father's attention and being the beta for who knows how long. Wasted, at least in her mind, it was a waste. Deep down, she wanted to return and tell her father where Phantom went and turn Irik over to betraying the pack. But how could she, for it was also her idea to not only betray him but also get Phantom out of that pack. No way Scareye would take in such a lie. It was utterly useless to resist, and the only way for her to find peace is to vanish and never return to either Razor or Scareyes pack ever again.

The only reason why Silvereye is still here is because of how grateful Razor was for her for saving his father and former alpha. And despite her past, Razor is willing to give her one more chance. To make up for what she had done. Something that Scareyes would never do, for you, mess up once. You're a deep man or Raptor.

However, not many were to keen on Razors' choice. And while yes, Phantom, Razor, and Jane are willing to give her a chance. Others weren't so forgiving as those three are. Some would refuse to go near Silvereye, while Others would tell her off. Worse of all is threatening of an attack by them. Primarily Takeshi, which Silvereye doesn't blame him since well, threatened his mate wasn't a smart idea. Thankfully, Takeshi will tolerate Silvereye for now. However, he makes it clear that if Silvereye makes any wrong moves. Well, in his words, she will be one very dead Raptor. Only this time, he'll have no regrets for her. That alone was enough to send cold trembles up her spine, the first one to do that in a long time.

As for Irik, he changed his name to One-Eyes. To him, it was a way to finally rid of those memories of the past and moved on. Well, not all of them, but most of them having to do with Scareyes. And so far, everyone seems to like him, which wasn't surprising for Silvereye. It would shock her if no liked his attitude. Scareyes himself had even admitted that he like his attitude, sometimes a little too much.

One-Eyes soon finished his little chat with Razor. All they talked about was what it was like to be in their packs. Not to mention how much respect they have for one and another. Silvereye just huffed before laying her head on the group. One-Eyes soon took notice of Silvereye being by herself and ended his conversation with Razor.

One-Eyes then went over to see how Silvereye was doing. In his mind, maybe telling her some good news might bring that frown back into the cheerful female he all knows too well. But how is the central question, for One-Eye, has tried many different things to get her back? But even during their time after the whole ex-mate betrayal.

He soon sat down next to her and asked, "So how's sunshine doing?"

Silvereye just rolled her eyes and answered, "Oh, you know, the usual mistreatment as always."

"Mistreatment?" questioned One-Eye, but remembers Takeshi's threat.

He couldn't help but sigh a bit. It wasn't right for them to start mistreating his future mate. At least in his mind, that is, but the issues between her and Takeshi has been rising. One day both Silvereye and Alkane, we're just chatting. As most females do, the next thing he heard was Silvereye and Takeshi screaming at each other.

One-Eyes understands that Silvereye did threaten his mates life, but did she do it what she said? No, she didn't, and not only that, the two of them got Phantom out of the Black Stripes. So in his mind, Takeshi needs to back off. If he lays one claw on her, things will get personal between the two of them.

"Hey, whatever that Takeshi said. Please don't listen to him. He's just being stubborn and won't let you off the hook; that's all." said One-Eye trying to get her to smile.

Silvereye just sighed a bit before getting up and walks away from him. That was enough evidence for him to know that Silvereye needed help. So he got up and started to follow her. All he wants her to do is to open up to him. The more Silvereye does, the easier it will be for not only him but for herself as well.

"Please stop following me?" asked Silvereye as she keeps moving only a bit faster.

One-Eye sped up a bit and answered, "Trust me when I say this. The last thing you need is to be alone."

So in response, Silvereyes began to walk even faster, but One-EYe was still by her side. She then started to run while shouting, "JUST LEAVE ME BE!"

One-Eye continues to maintain his worry and keeps on following Silvereye. The chase lasted a while, making left turns, right turns, hurdling tree trunks, rocks, etc. That is until One-Eye had enough and made a sharp turn to the right. However, Silvereye didn't bother to stop and look. Deep down, all of her emotions were all over the place. The only thing on her mind, something she is trying to hide. Silvereye was in heat, and the last thing she wanted was for anyone to find out. Not that anyone cares for her, but she doesn't wish One-Eye to find out about her being in heat. Silvereye worries that One-Eyes would end up doing the same thing as her ex-mate had done in the past, but her mind keeps on telling her, _"Really, Irik of all the male raptors that could do that, you believe Irik would do that." _

But while she was so focused on her mind. Silvereye failed to see One-Eyes coming right at her and pounced on top of her. The two of them continued to tumble down the hill until they finally reached the bottom with One-Eyes on top of Silvereye. The two of them looked at each other in the eyes. Or, in Silvereye case, eye. One-Eye amber eye glistened a bit before her, and One-Eyes could say the same about hers. But what killed the mood was One-Eye licking her snout. Silvereye could help but blush a bit and could feel her area starting to heat up.

"Please, Irik, get off before I claw you off," growled Silvereye.

Disappointed, One-Eyes got off of her. But before he could say anything to Silvereye. She ends up tacking him, causing him yelp in surprise.

"HEY, NO FAIR!" shouted One-Eye.

"You started it." was all Silvereye said in a playful tone, and for the first time in a long time, the two of them started to play wrestle. While this did last a good chunk of the day, the two love birds enjoyed there time. But Silvereye would always play difficult with One-Eye, for every time he has her pinned down. She would always say, "I'm down, mercy."

But then gets up and tackles him. He never understands why Silvereye keeps trying. Well, more like Silvereye's questions, how could she ever be so blinded by not choosing this male? But now, she is confident that he's one that she's been looking for all this time. But she didn't want to rush it, but her body isn't helping her.

Since when One-Eye finally pinned her down for the ninth or twelfth time, they weren't facing each other heads this time. Instead, it was their rears, and they could almost smell their mating scent. But before she could tease him even more, One-Eye held himself back and got off of her.

She soon got up and even shifted her hips a bit, teasing him, "You enjoying the view?"

One-Eyes gulped a bit before taking his eyes off her slit. She soon stopped and walked up to him. Then he started rubbing her head underneath his chin.

Then whispered, "Thank you."

One-Eyes just purred a bit before answering, "Your welcome." but then asked, "So, about your heat cycle?"

Silvereye blushed even harder, but One-Eyes just laughed a bit. And with that, the two of them started to head back to Razors pack. But One-Eye made sure to warn Silvereye the next she tries to pull a stunt like that, as in teasing to mate. Then he'll let loose and be her mate, no matter what.

Silvereye laughs and responds, "And I'll be ready."

**IT FEELS LIKE I'D BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR TEN FUCKING YEARS. YES, GUYS OR GIRLS, ITS TIME. NO MORE HOLDING BACK, NO MORE EXCUSES. ISLAND ESCAPE WILL BE POSTED NOW. AFTER ALL THE REWRITES, IDEAS COMING IN AND BEING THROWN OUT. ITS FINALLY TIME. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, AND I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS. HOW DO YOU FEEL WITH THIS SERIES GOING INTO JURASSIC WORLD?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You are one tough son of a bitch." said James as he finishes examing Phantom.

In response, Phantom just huffed a bit before hearing, "Come on, come on!" from Daniels.

James gets up to see what was going on. Daniel explains that he's been working on finding a working military radio, but all he's been getting are the statics. Like they wanted nothing to do with them.

"I doubt that?" said James as he noticed Phantom getting up to walking around for a bit.

"Just keep trying." was all James said before patting on Daniels back and heads back to see how Phantom is doing.

It didn't take long for Phantom to noticed and just sat back down. Ever since both Silvereye and One-Eye got him out of Scareyes' pack, he's health has been on the decline. His entire body, in pain, his rear very red, and every time he's tried to eat something. His stomach gets upset, and ends up throwing up like crazy. And while he appreciates James for trying to help, if it's his time to die, then so be it. At least Scareyes won't bother him anymore, but how long will it take for him to find Razors pack?

The more he thinks about it, the more worried he gets. To the point, he wished that Silvereye and One-Eye didn't save him. But that's his gut telling him that, while his mind is more focused on trying to recover.

James soon grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. Usually, Phantom would have a problem with this, but Razor and Takeshi have said they were enough to convince him. For now, that is, he's still trying to forget what the humans did in the past, especially back when he used to be a part of Scareyes pack.

"Your um, pack is quite a pack," said James trying to get a conversation going.

Phantom just stayed silent for a good few minutes before sighing, "Yeah, I'm sure it is."

"I mean, while yes, I never meet a pack of raptors. Well, more like, was expecting to be a part of it. Its ah, quite the experience."

Phantom just laughed a bit, "Trust me when I say this, human. The sooner this is done messing with my body, the sooner we'll leave."

"Leave?" questioned James with a bit of shock.

Phantom just sighed, "Sorry, I'm in a constant battle with myself. I'm not used to not being the alpha. Although, even with my old pack. I didn't deserve to be alpha."

"Ok, I don't get what you are talking about at all. But you want my opinion, from what I heard from Takeshi, it sounds like you were a significant alpha," said James trying to help cheer him up.

Phantom just sighed again, "That's your saying that to make me feel better."

James just rolled his eyes and response, "Ok, believe what you want to think, but I think your pack and your children are lucky to have a significant alpha like you."

"I don't get it, why are so positive. I remember hearing Scareyes attack your pack, with only the three of you left. And yet you still fighting, to me that human deserves to be a good alpha." said Phantom.

"Thanks, but Matthew didn't start that way," admitted James.

"What do you mean?" asked Phantom with curiosity.

James took a deep breath and answered, "Ever since his uncle died during a crisis about eleven years, he decided to leave his cousin at an orphanage. Thinking he was going to be able to find a job."

"Don't you humans hunt?" interrupted Phantom.

"No, well, he does but not all the times. Cause hunting won't keep the bills away." laughed James, but Phantom didn't get it. Which wasn't surprising to him that Phantom wouldn't get it.

"Long story short, he was really in the dump. No job, on the verge of losing everything that he ever owned. That is until he finally snapped and decided to join the army. But even then, the one thing that kept him going was that one day he'd reunite with his cousin." as James finished, the two of them heard the door opened and in came Matthew.

"We got a problem." was all he said.

After both James and even Phantom followed Matthew a few miles down, Daniels decided to stay behind. And after the fiftieth try, he soon remembered that Jurassic World had a radio frequency number. After realizing that, he nearly slap himself in the face. Now was the time to feel stupid. Focuses on getting the call so that they can get the hell out off the island.

Then Daniel speaks into the mic, "Hello, Hello, this is Private Daniels Ryan reaching anyone in security or control room come in."

He soon waited for a bit., while Jurassic World just opened up not too long ago, like a year ago. But beliefs keep him going as he repeats one last time, "Hello, this is Daniel Ryanson trying at the..." he looked around and then read the sign, "Jurassic Hatchery."

After a good solid five minutes, a response, "This is Vic Hoskins, head of security...sta..."

"Yeah...um, this is Daniel Ryanson calling for an immediate event from Isla Sorna Site B. Only three survivors, Matthew, James, and myself."

"Matthew...as in Matthew Muldoon?" asked Hoskins over the radio.

"Yes, we need a rescue helicopter asap. Like now..."

Hoskins soon interrupted, "I'm sorry, but it's going to be a few weeks before we can get..."

Irritated, Daniels shouts, "NO LISTON TO ME NOW WE'VE BEEN STUCK HERE LONGER THEN WHAT WE ATTENDANT SO I SUGGEST YOU GET YOUR ASS UP, AND TELL MR. MONSRONI TO SEND IN A RESCUE TEAM HERE A.S.A.P.!"

Both Daniel was shocked after hearing how aggressive he sounded. Though being on an island for that long can do some damage to the mind.

"Give...u... ...and...we...But tha...the...b...we...can," said some women on the radio, before the radio was soon cut down and finally given up.

Another week, could they wait that long. Would all three of them have the patients to wait for the J.W. rescue team to come? Too many questions filled up his head, causing his head to hurt. But as of now, all he can do is wait for Matthew and Daniels to return and give them the news.

Meanwhile, Matthew was up in the tree using a pair of binoculars to see another group of raptors. Lucky, too far for them to even notice Matthew, Daniels, and even Phantom to either hear or smell.

"Well!" shouted Daniels.

Matthew soon climbed down, but almost lost his balance.

Then answered, "There's another pack of raptors from miles away." he soon turned to Phantom and asked, "Guessing that's where Silvereye got you out of?"

"Does the leader have a black stripe, with a clawed face?" asked Phantom.

Matthew just shrugged and admitted to not getting a good look at them. But from he could see, there were about thirty of them, which was enough for Phantom to start to worry.

"I need to go back." was all he said before heading back to Razors pack.

Matthew and Daniels just looked at each other before following Phantom.

They continued to walk for miles, but in case that was this, Scareyes pack was coming. Matthew wants to know how he uses his pack. To get a better understanding, and seeing Phantom knows the pack, he could give an idea.

So he ran up so that way, he's beside Phantom and asked, "So, how are you going to stop him?'

Phantom just snorted a bit and asked, "Why, do you ask? Thinking of taking him on?"

"That depends on the situation, but we both know you know his pack better than anyone," answered Daniels, finally checking.

Phantom just stopped for a moment before stating, "You are brave for humans, but dealing with Scareyes is my problem, not yours. And its neither Razors problem either. He'll keep hunting me until I'm dead."

"What the hell did you do to him?" asked Matthew.

Then memories started to come back to Phantoms' mind. But soon shook them off and answered, "I rather not talk about it."

And with that, they continued walking back to Razor Pack.


End file.
